A Tear And A Devilish Grin
by Kitkat-51398
Summary: Nick has talked about his ex and no one really knows what happened. Such a cruel thing had made an innocent man spend time in prison with no love or hope when his time was up.


"That Witch sounds like my ex-wife." Nick snickered amongst the group of survivors. "Geez Nick." Rochelle said rolling her

eyes at the conman's comment. "She does." Was his response. Ellis gave off a huff of amusement and Coach glared at

him. But no one knew that there was history between him and his ex. High school sweethearts. She was a cheerleader

and he was just one of those badass kids that always got in trouble and never did their school work. He and her met in

detention. She wasn't a trouble maker no, she was a teacher's pet and was watching the detentiones. Love at first sight,

Nick never did believe in that kind of stuff but there was something different about her. She had dirty blonde hair and

bright hazle eyes. Skinny but not boney. She was 5'6 while he was 5'10. Her name had a ring to it, Carol. Carol

Montgomery, striaght A cheerleading beauty. They went out from freshmen year to senior year. Just a week after

graduation Nick proposed. The ring was highly expensive, a silver band with a a huge dimond in the center and smaller

emerald stones surronding it. She had said yes and Nick was truely the happiest man alive. The wedding had only her and

her family and friends. Nick was still the lone shark. His mother was dead and his father dead to him. He only had poker

buddies but they weren't real friends. A short, breif, but sweet ceremony. Reception was short and then came their

honeymoon. Nick took her to Venice, Italy and spent 4 weeks there and it was there best 4 weeks of their lives. After their

honeymoon, life went on for the young couple. Carol went to college and Nick worked at casinos and night clubs. This was

his passion, not some cruddy job where he was given hours and days to work. Their schedules were set for Carol to go to

school during the day and spending time with Nick at his job at night. Carol was going into pre-law. That got Nick a bit

scared at first then he relized his own wife could be his lawyer and that would be better for him then some random person

he couldn't fully trust. 5 years had past and Carol was out of school and now a full time lawyer. Nick had to keep himself

under control though, he didn't want to push it and get into any really big trouble. He still did some bad things, cheating at

gmabling, stealing from casinos, beating up people, but he was born doing that. He was just like his father, manipulative

and lying. He wasn't like him in many ways too, he wasn't an alcoholic, drug addict, or a wife beater. Another 5 years later

and Nick had come home from a afternoon poker game to Carol being home early. The first in the last 5 years. She was

always so busy with cases and crooks to even remember she had a husband sometimes. Nick smiled and went upstairs to

their bedroom. As he walked up the stairs he heard strang noises. He looked at the doorknob before even touching it.

Then he pushed open the door and saw Carol in bed with another guy! She was cheating on him with one of her clients!

"Nick! It's not what it looks like!" Carol shrieked pulling the blanket over her chest. "It's exactly what it looks like." He

spoke in a gruff voice. His heart sank so low it was like his chest was an ocean and an anchor was drowning his heart.

Nick first insticks was to beat up the guy but instead he ran. Ran down the stairs, out to his car, and drove for miles

before stopping at a gas station for gas. He bravely looked at his phone to see he had 50 texts from Carol and 20 missed

calls. Before he pumped any gas his phone went off again and Nick stared at the name. Carols contact name was _Carol My _

_Love._ That killed him and he threw his phone in the back seat. Unbeknowist to him the impact to the leather seats allowed

the call to be answered. He then heard Carol's voice from the backseat. Nick picked up his phone to end the call but

Carol's voice was so sweet and pure he couldn't help but stop. "Nick! Honey I'm so sorry! I didn't know what came over

me! Please come home! Talk to me Nick! I love you." Nick put the phone to his ear and sighed. "Nick? You there? Comeon

speak to me honey." Carol's voice went through. "Don't you _dare_ call again." He said through clenched teeth. "Nick, Honey,

I'm sorry, come home, I need you." "Wouldn't you'd rather be with that _guy_." "No! I don't love Todd I love _you_!" He could

hear her voice cracking, Nick didn't know why she was the one crying when she was the one cheating. "So his name is

Todd," he whispered but loud enough for Carol to hear. "Nick. Please. I-" Nick hung up before she could finish talking. He

gased up his car and headed back. He didn't realize how dark or late it was until he realized he went from his house in

New York to almost Canada. Nick felt his phone vibrating and he looked at it to see more messages and voicemails. Nick

was back at the house, enraged. He opened the door to see Carol waiting for him on the couch. "Nick!" She cried happily

and ran towards him with open arms. Nick shook his head and pushed her away. "Where does this Todd live?" He asked

eyes stinging with pre-tears. "Why?" Carol questioned with a hint of fear in her voice. "Just tell me!" He yelled at her. He

had never yelled at her, _ever._ "He lives 2 miles from here. 53516 Garden Street." With that Nick left the house again.

"Nick!" He could hear Carol's voice scream before the door got in his car and headed striaght for Todd's house. He saw

Carol's car right behind him. He groaned and sped up. He got to Todd's house and knocked on the door with full fists. "**I'M **

**COMING**!" He heard Todd yell and Todd opened the door. He was scrawny guy. About 5'9, wrinkles, gray hair and brown

eyes. Nick pulled his hands into fists and started punching him, over and over. The guy was down, yelling for help and

thats when Carol arrived. Horror struck her face. "Nick stop!" Carol screamed. Nick ignored her and kept punching, then he

started to kick the guy. Blood stained his shoes. Nick was beating this guy to a pulp. Nick stopped to take a breath and

ran into Todd's house, he found the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He ran back to Todd's beaten body and started stabbing

him. Over and over the knife slit through flesh and was pulled out. "Nick stop it!" Carol yelled, by then the neighbors heard

and the cops were on their way. Nick didn't care, he felt his anger being brought out of him in a good way. "Nick! Please!

Stop!" She kept screaming and ran over to try and stop him. Nick turned and the knife cut Carol's arm. He wasn't sorry,

not at all. Nick finally stopped as police men pulled their guns on him. He put down his weapon, stuck his hands in the air

and waited for further instructions. As Nick was being dragged to the police car he let a tear fall from his eye and devilish

grin from on his face. Nick was _satisfied_.

A month later Nick had his trial. He was on trial for murder, disturbance of the peace, and domestic violence. It was also

his divorce hearing. He lost everything except his car and clothes. The trial had sent him to 5 years in prison. Fair enough

to him. He could of cared less if he was sentenced to_ life_ in prison, he didn't even mind the _death penalty_. But, because of

certain phycology issuses he was only given 5 years. As the guards dragged Nick away from the court he asked for one

final word with his _ex_-wife. "Carol," he paused, "your as dead to me as my father is." Then he was taken back to jail. He

let a tear fall from his eye and a devilish grin form on his face.

**I cried writting this. The idea came to me from listening to Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato and realizing most fanfics about Nick's ex is either he cheated or she was just a bitch. Hope you liked it! I don't own Nick, Valve does. I own Todd and technically a friend owns Carol... Review please!**


End file.
